Netlist equivalencies have traditionally been determined for various purposes. For example, techniques for determining an equivalency of a proposed netlist and a netlist previously determined to be valid have oftentimes been utilized for validating the proposed netlist. Thus, validation of circuits associated with netlists has been performed utilizing traditional netlist equivalency techniques. Generally, traditional netlist equivalency techniques have included apportioning each of the proposed netlist and valid netlist into a plurality of word-level portions and determining whether such word-level portions match.
However, traditional techniques for determining netlist equivalencies have generally exhibited various limitations. Just by way of example, traditional netlist equivalency techniques have customarily relied on simulation to show equivalency without formally proving such equivalency, have been limited to only performing bit-level comparisons, etc. There is thus a need for addressing these and/or other issues associated with the prior art.